Under the Mask
by Mandirrr
Summary: RobStar in a completely new light. Mild smut. Oneshot.


"Robin, I cannot do this anymore!" Starfire shouted, hurling a star bolt at the ebony haired boy who stood before her. "I cannot continue to be with someone I barley know!"

Robin turned to face the alien princess, his face stricken and contorted with anger. "What do you want me to do Starfire?" Each word came out of clenched teeth, sounding gruff and frustrated. He held his shoulder where the star bolt had grazed him, wincing in pain.

"I do not know, at this point! You're distant now, not the boy I fell in love with. You cause so much hurt for me, I do not know if a relationship with you is worth all of the pain!" Starfire shouted once more, a tear streaming down her cheek. She sobbed a few times, and Robin stepped forward and gently wiped her tears away. "I have not even seen your entire face…" Starfire whispered, turning her back to Robin. "You are a mystery to me-even my eyes."

Robin sighed, his own eyes filling with tears, "Starfire, what do you want from me?" He asked, in almost a whisper, "What do you want from me?" He repeated, a tear falling down his ivory colored cheek.

"At least to know who you are, under that dreaded mask you wear!" Starfire shouted, turning to face him once again. "I do not even know your entire face Robin!"

It was Robin's turn to let Starfire see the back of his cotton black nightshirt. He let out a loud, frustrated yelp, and punched the wall. Starfire stiffened in shock. He violently ripped his mask off turning to her. "Is this what you want from me!" Robin screamed, his pale blue irises stared back at her green ones. A scar cut from the beginning of his left eyebrow, to a few inches before his ear. The scar was a deep maroon, though it was obvious it wasn't recent. A burn curved under his right eye, and though it too, was not recent, it still appeared to be a lifelong scar. Starfire gasped, and reached out to trace the first scar with her index finger. "To see that I've been abused?" Robin whispered, staring straight into Starfire's eyes. "Is that what you wanted from me?" He whispered again, in a lighter tone.

Starfire stifled a sob, her emerald orbs bloodshot and red, "I want nothing _from _you. I want _you._"

Robin nodded, his cold glare turning to an intimate stare, "Then that's what you'll get." The next few seconds were a blur for both Titans. Standing in the middle of Robin's room, Starfire practically leapt into Robin's arms, and said Boy Wonder caught her easily as she began to kiss him passionately, without holding any emotion back.

Some of her kisses were rough and raucous-in an alluring way, in Robin's opinion- , as others were lustful and passionate. Some were even quite intimate and drawling, causing Robin's self control to begin to drop significantly. Starfire now had his back to his door, and he could feel himself losing his better judgment, caught up in her erotic attitude and stimulating touches. Moaning as her tongue lightly passed over his lower lip, Robin's hands found their way to her waist, and he began to massage the small of her back. She stirred in his arms, and although Robin and Starfire had never been this far in the physical aspect of their relationship before, he somehow knew this action would drive her up the wall.

After a few minutes of pure weakness on Robin's part, he began to try to pull away from Starfire, knowing that they were both losing control-losing their sexual restrain. Starfire resisted his attempts to escape their embrace, and after a few more minutes of Robin's testosterone taking over, he finally-with much effort-pushed her back. They both fell to the floor and she fought for the dominate position, but Robin pinned her down with minimal effort.

"Starfire, we can't do this…" He whispered, holding her hands down over her head, "you know we can't." He was breathing densely, still in awe of her beautifully sculpted body and how strongly her skin smelt of lavender.

"Why?" She asked gently, her eyes narrowing to seductive slits, "Why shan't we?"

Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Because Star, we've been over this, a sexual relationship between us would make things…complicated."

"They are already not?" Starfire retorted, her lips pursed.

Robin shook his head, "Starfire…"

"Robin! Please! You asked me what I wanted from you. _This _is what I wish to have. I wish to give myself to you." Starfire pleaded, her eyes filling with tear once more, "Why can we not? Why?" Robin opened his mouth to speak, but his mind failed to provide him words. "Robin, I am begging you," Starfire whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek, "I am begging you…"

Robin nodded and stood and pulled Starfire into his arms, carrying her bridal style to his bed. Laying down next to her, he laced his fingers through hers and began to kiss her deeply, and intimately, exactly how he always imagined their wedding night would feel. He gently pulled her closer to him, and constantly reminded himself to be gentle, no matter how tempted he was to ravish her completely. She slipped off her top, revealing a black lacey bra, and he pulled off his own. After a few more heated minutes she began to wriggle out of her skirt, before Robin stopped her.

"Starfire," he began, moving away from her but taking both of her hands in his, "I can't do this to you. Not now, not when we aren't married, or entitled to be. I can't. I'm taking your virginity, the very thing you should save for your husband on your wedding night. I can't pretend this is right when it's so wrong ." He pulled sheets over her exposed lingerie, "I'm sorry." Starfire nodded, biting her lip, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Robin shook his head, "No Star. Don't cry. I…I've been meaning to do this for awhile, and the time feels right." He handed her his jacket to wear, and helped her out of his large bed. He turned and pulled something out of his dresser drawer, and led her to the roof.

"Robin? Why are we-?" Robin put a finger over Starfire's lips as he opened the door leading to the roof. He held her hand and led her over to the ledge, which overlooked all of Jump City's skyline. It was a breathtaking scene at nighttime, lights dotting the buildings and lighting up the entire city. Starfire's frown of confusion turned into a delighted smile, "Marvelous…" she breathed.

Robin nodded in agreement, "Just like you." Starfire giggled, as Robin kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Starfire," He began, smiling as he spoke, "I love you, and I could never let you leave my life. You've changed me for the better, and you've taken my heart. I don't want it back-ever. Tonight proved to me that you're ready to be with me forever, and that I'm ready to be with you forever. We want to give ourselves to one another…obviously we're ready. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out. Starfire," Robin said, kneeling down on one knee as he took the princess's delicate hand, and pulled a red velvet case from this pocket and flipping the lid open, "will you marry me?"

Starfire felt her eyes welling up with tears, and her lips curve into a massive smile, "Yes!" Starfire was floating a foot or so from the ground now, and after Robin slipped the beautiful emerald ring on her finger she pulled him into her arms and took flight into the open air. Robin laughed joyously, and Starfire along with him. After a few seconds of soaring through the air, Starfire flew to Robin's window and he pushed it open. She landed inside gracefully, and immediately jumped into Robin's arms.

"I love you," she whispered into his neck, "I cannot wait to be your wife."

**XXX**

The next day, Starfire woke in her own room. "Huh…?" She whispered, looking around. "I do not remember falling asleep here…" She looked to her right and saw a note on her beside table,

_Starfire,_

_I brought you back to your room last night to save you some awkward inquiries from BB and Cyborg. I'll see you at breakfast, beautiful. _

_With love, your fiancé,_

_Robin. _

Starfire smiled, and slipped out of bed. She took a moment to sit and stare at her beautiful ring. It's band was a beautiful silver, encrusted with tiny diamonds. The largest gemstone was an emerald, cut in a-what else?-emerald cut. Starfire stood up, and slipped on her uniform. Running her brush through her hair a few times and spritzing herself with perfume, she skipped out to the common room.

"Good morning friend Raven, friend Cyborg, friend Beast Boy," Starfire said, entering through the double doors. She flew over to Robin and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning, _fiancé_." She whispered, taking a seat next to him on the large couch.

"Woah…you're getting married?" Beast Boy shouted, pausing he and Cyborg's game station race.

Robin nodded, and slipped his arm around Starfire's shoulders. "Yes, we are."

Beast Boy jumped to his feet and began to dance, "Finally! A party I can plan!"

Cyborg laughed joyously, "Well alright!"

Raven looked up from her book and cracked a smile, "Congratulations."

"Wait…" Beast Boy said, freezing in place, "so you're going to be…like…sleeping in the same bed, and stuff?"

Starfire blushed, and looked at Robin, "I suppose so…yes." She said, flushing an even deeper crimson.

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose. "Just keep _it _quiet will you? My room is just down the hall."


End file.
